


Merrier the More

by lmeden



Series: DYNO [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Merrier the More

So, this was how Potter lived. I gazed critically at the small battered tables, worn chairs, and a few dirtied mugs that were scattered about the room. Godric's Hollow, fallen so far under Potter's _care_. I sneered.

The sharp heat of the candle next to me drew my attention. I watched the flame flicker. Wax poured slowly down the tall cylinder and onto a much-battered letter. I stooped and squinted at the messy handwriting.

_Harry,_

Please come back to me. I can't forget you. I can't sleep anymore. All I do, I can still feel you.  
  
Potter walked into the room and I hastily stood, skimming to the signature: _Love, Ginny._

Potter stopped when he saw me.

"Snape!" He gripped the slopping mug in his hands tighter. "It's so good to see you, I mean, you've been haunting the step for so long I thought the Muggles'd notice."

I glared. He paled and forced a tense smile.

"Well, you can sit, if you'd like. I don't…well, I don't know if you can sit…"

As Potter rambled, I looked down at the floor, through my translucent robes and skin and bones. It was so hot in here, and I so cold. Potter's joviality burned my eyes and the candle seared my skin.

It was simply too much. Too much heat. I turned, and set my will to leaving Potter as far behind as possible. But, as always, I landed on his doorstep, and could go no further.


End file.
